


When a Dragon Falls...

by ArcticFox07



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFox07/pseuds/ArcticFox07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Toothless are drifting apart. Suddenly a mysterious glow illuminates Toothless and he is transformed into a anthropomorphic version of himself. Toothless now has a way to tell Hiccup he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction and well story writing in general don't blame me if I'm bad at this please read and review. Thanks now enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, First fanfiction don't blame me if I'm bad at this please read and review. This takes place after the 1st movie.

Chapter 1  
Hiccup, stared at the sky waiting for the lights that come out this time of year to show up. However nothing has been showing for the past 5 hours. “Normally the lights would be out by now”thought Hiccup, his best friend sleeping beside him was snoring loudly, he had fell asleep while waiting with Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and got up to wake his friend from his deep slumber.”Wake up!” yelled Hiccup. Slowly his friend opened his eyes then grumbled a bit after standing up. Hiccup’s friend was a dragon a medium sized dragon with nice dark scales and light green eyes that glistened in the night. Together they have flown almost everywhere around Berk and beyond.

Hiccup was always the curious one always looking up into the sky to see new dragons or to simply stare at the clouds for a long period of time. Toothless the dragon however was more of the sleeping or flying type but he always went where Hiccup went and would follow Hiccup till he died. 

Lately, Toothless and Hiccup have been slowly but surely growing a part throughout the days. Hiccup doing his job at the armory/blacksmith never has time for his best friend so Toothless simplys sleeps in his house waiting for him to come home in the evening so they could fly.

Looking at Toothless Hiccup simply sighed got up and said”Alright, bud its time to fly” hearing this Toothless got up immediately and started to purr happily waiting for Hiccup to grab his saddle from the corner and strap it on. In the sky they felt happy and free feeling the breeze against their skin and wind hitting their faces calmly soothing them. Lately, they have been getting better at flight from the somewhat constant practice which always had them home by at least 2 in the morning. After hours of flight and many different maneuvers they landed in the cove near Berk where they first met, Hiccup sighed and climbed out followed by Toothless. Through the forest the moonlight gleamed through the trees making different patterns on the ground. Two had not talked on their way home at all. Hiccup climbed up the stairs to his house and gave his friend a faint goodnight before drifting off to sleep in his bed. 

The next morning Hiccup went through his usual routine of: getting up, brushing teeth,making and eating breakfast, saying bye to Stoick (if he is there) and then leaving his friend to be perched on the roof sleeping the day away. Hiccup sighed at the sight of his friend sleeping on the roof and he felt a twinge of guilt he has always been working in the Blacksmiths shop and has no time for his friend with this thought he raced to work.

Gobber looked at Hiccup in interest he has been awfully gloomy lately and maybe even depressed. This behavior worried Gobber considering if he was like this he could be hurt doing his job. With a sigh Gobber yelled “Listen,Hiccup I want you to take as much time off as you need you look bloody awful and if you return to work in such a depressed state I’ll send you straight back home”. Hiccup look shocked at Gobbers sentence and said”are you sure?”. “of course you can”he replied  
With a smile on Hiccups face he grabbed his pouch and ran home to his best friend. On his way home he spotted Astrid and Snotlout . He waved to them then felt a twinge of resentment, they had been going out just recently right after Astrid broke up with Hiccup they waved back then continued walking towards the beach. Hiccup suddenly remembered where he was going with a smile on his face he raced towards his house.

Toothless, wanted to be sleeping calmly on Hiccups house waiting for his return but he couldn’t sleep and every time he was away from his friend he would feel like half of him was missing with that thought he grumbled and his eyes glistened with tears. Suddenly he heard Hiccup yell his name “Great, now I’m hallucinating” he thought. Then he heard it again and look where the noise was coming from in the distance he could see his best friend running towards him with a cry of joy he glided down to meet his best friend in the whole world.

Jumping down he crushed the human with a friendly or playful tackle sending him towards the soft ground with his human in his hands(or paws rather). He started licking his friends face playfully while Hiccup laughed below him. Hiccup made a motion with his hand for Toothless to get off after the dragon got up he told him “Come on bud today is for me and you so know more working at the shop for me and no more bored days for you”. His dragon gave him a nice wide smile before pulling the human up and unto his back.

On there way to the cove they laughed played fetch got firewood and even hunted and fished for a bit. It was the most amount of fun the two had ever had. With their kill, wood and fish they descended into the cove. Toothless shot fire into the ground making a warm bed of ashes for them to sit and eat on. Hiccup happily dug into the nice cooked fish he was holding while waiting for his mutton to finish cook. Toothless had a nice pile of fish he was contently eating. 

With their stomachs full and the sun setting behind the horizon they decided to stay their for the night. Hiccup got up to wash his hands in the small lake in the cove when he thought he saw something moving in the trees. It looked an awful lot like a dragon. Before Hiccup could even call his friend a huge Monstrous Nightmare came swooped in on Hiccup and carried the screaming teen into the sky leaving a roaring and raging Toothless behind.


	2. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless finally finds Hiccup and he makes some major decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have been busy with high school and all that stuff but know that its break I can finally post the next chapter. I'm also thinking of doing a Christmas special.  
> Disclaimer:I don't own Any characters in my fanfic

Chapter 2  
Imagine looking into your friends eyes as you are taken away from him, imagine him screaming in rage and anger as you rise into the sky…

Hiccup lay in the Nightmares arms in the sky going who knows where and what he is going to find. Slowly but surely the dragon made its descent from the clouds to the earth below him Hiccup could see many mountains and lakes he would’ve thought it looked beautiful if it wasn’t the fact that he could be killed here. Suddenly the dragon let go of him and he plummeted to the spiky mountains below him…

Back on Berk Toothless had already told Stoick (Hiccups father) what happened of course this took time because Toothless couldn’t speak so this conversation involved a large amount of charades. But in the end Stoick finally understood and he assembled Astrid and Stormfly(Astrids dragon), Snotlaut and Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug, and the twins with Barf and Belch. Also most unfortunately Stoick will ride Toothless(sorry tooth!). Together they made their way to the cove to catch Hiccups scent. Toothless, to a huge whiff through his nose he grumbled in content he had never noticed how Hiccup smelled so good he smelled like pine trees and honey. “Got anything Tooth” said Astrid. Toothless grumbled a yes and pointed North towards the mountains of Nur. “Alright then” Stoick yelled “lets set off”!

Opening his eyes he could see the light glittering through the trees and how it reached the ground. All he remembered was falling towards the mountains. With a sigh he got up and dusted himself off and looked around, he seemed to be in some form of forest a long dark forest. Luckily, Hiccup still had his pouch with some deer and fish left over along with water and a notebook. “In order for me to get a better view I’m going to have to climb a tree” he thought looking about he found a branch he could grab and he heaved himself up above the tree line and looked around in the distance he could see the Nur mountains and lots of trees. With a groan he climbed down to begin his trek home. “I wonder why the Nightmare attacked” he thought while jumping over a fallen tree.”It must have been searching for something” he thought but.. why pick him up?. Walking over to a nearby river Hiccup decided to wash up. Taking of his dirty clothes he settled in the river, with a content sigh he started washing himself then all of a sudden he heard a shriek but not any shriek it was a Night Fury roar looking up he saw his friend Toothless swooping down with his father on his back “Poor, Toothless”, Hiccup thought.

Stoick climbed off Toothless and looked away. Hiccup was confused until he realized he was still naked however before he could put his clothes on Toothless tackled him to the ground licking his face and then the oddest thing happened he could’ve sworn he saw Toothless blushing, but he quickly dismissed it. Toothless hopped off and gave his friend time to put on some clothes.

After that moment Toothless felt utterly embarrassed not only had he jumped on his rider when he was naked he had also blushed from having a very naked Hiccup under him. Walking in the forest (Toothless was sore from Stoick so he couldn’t fly) the two talked well tried to communicate with each other and they were actually successful to some extent, they managed to talk about the plans they had for later (Hiccup still had his day off). They also talked about the dragon that didn’t eat Hiccup, and didn’t take him back to the nest. After the dragons were freed from the Queens control they started to live in Berk but dragons never attack humans unless they have to or they are defending themselves. The rest of the guys were walking behind the two friends with a curious expression on their faces. They had noticed Hiccup and Toothless growing apart but now they were back together like nothing happened. After going half way to Berk everyone was tired from walking and it was turning night time. “Looks, like we’re going to have to camp here for tonight guys” said Hiccup. After he said that everyone dropped to the ground with a sigh. 

Everyone was sleeping separately the dragons on one side the humans on the other. Annoyed with the fact that even with everything they have been through dragons still couldn’t sleep with humans. With an annoyed sigh Toothless got up went to his rider and wrapped him in a scaly embrace without waking him up. In the morning, Hiccup woke up from the best sleep he’s ever had, looking around he noticed the steady breathing off his dragon and looked up seeing a sleeping Toothless curled up against him holding him in place. From Hiccups position he could feel the steady beat of his friends heart along with the comfy warmth of his scales. Without waking his dragon Hiccup got up to fetch water and prepare breakfast. Going to the forest Hiccup noticed a figure moving behind him he turned around quickly only to be tackled by a very smug looking dragon. Hiccup swatted his friend off of him before laughing as Toothless licked him in the face. Careful not to wake anyone up he and Toothless walked to the woods to get food. After picking a lot of harmless berries and killing a deer they headed back to the camp to prepare food. Woken up by the smell of burning meat the other vikings ate and talked amiably to each other. Snotlaut, stopped Astrid talking by kissing her on the lips before putting his hand on her shoulder to hug her close. Looking away Hiccup got up and took a walk into the woods, looking concerned for his rider Toothless got up and walked with him. With a guilty look Astrid continued to eat her breakfast while Snotlaut went on as if nothing happened.

In the forest Hiccup and Toothless walked in complete silence. Until Hiccup just kicked a tree startling the dragon he had never seen his rider so upset. Toothless walked to his rider and pushed him down. Hiccup looked very confused at his dragons behavior and he was quite scared off his dragon all of a sudden. With a content rumble Toothless curled his rider in a reptilian embrace and tried to comfort Hiccup by licking him. In Toothless’s heart he felt something not many dragons feel he felt love for his rider. After finally deciding his feelings for his rider Toothless will try to gain his riders love in anyway possible.


	3. The Attack of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :) And I might upload a Naruto story later on for all of the anime fans

On their way home Toothless kept thinking about how he would tell Hiccup he loved him, being a dragon this would be extremely difficult because he couldn’t communicate with his rider. Knowing the face that Toothless had when he is thinking Hiccup decided to give him some space, besides after Hiccup got angry at an innocent tree he might be a little scared of him. In front he could see Berk showing up in the distance, however Berk was smoking and fire was bellowing from houses. “Get to your dragons we have to get there as fast as we can” Stoick bellowed. The riders jumped on their dragons (Stoick rode with Snotlaut this time) they launched into the sky at an extremely fast pace heading towards Berk.

When they could get a better look they saw massive skeletons of what used to be dragons and there were also people running for their lives in every direction. Whatever attacked had happened it had been the worst the vikings had ever seen. With a face of stone Stoick, commanded that Snotlaut landed when they reached the ground they were hit by the awful stench of burning flesh and decaying corpses. The other teens ran to get water to put out the still burning houses while Stoick ran off towards a very beat up looking Gobber. Gobber ran towards Stoick talking so fast that his head looked very purple. “Calm down Gobber” Stoick yelled in an impatient tone. “Dragons…”Gobber stammered.

“Yes I can see that lad, but how many were there I’m pretty sure there isn’t a lot of them on Berk”

“The Dragons came in from the South this time Stoick” Gobber said with difficulty.

“Alright then Gobber just get everyone in the Great Hall we can discuss this there for now”

In a few minutes what was left of Berk was in the Great Halls. Everyone was chatting, crying or staring blankly into space. Astrid was crying because she saw her now deceased parents and Snotlaut was trying to comfort her. Fishlegs was talking with his parents along with the twins whose parents are now missing. Hiccup was far in the corner of the hall in order for him to stay away from pestering questions. Toothless was also huddled in front of him effectively hiding him in the shadows. Hiccup scratched Toothless’s ear and sighed “what am I going to do about this bud”. Toothless gave a short grumble in response then got up and gave his human a big hug which of course knocked Hiccup over “Bud, get off of me” Hiccup giggled. Toothless got off only to give his rider a slow and loving lick on the side of his neck. Hiccup suddenly froze as he felt the warm tongue slide across his neck, it felt good he thought as a tiny flash of pleasure went through him. As the tongue went off his neck he saw himself wanting more of that pleasurable feeling. However Toothless just huffed and turned around and began sit down the opposite way with a dragon smirk on his face. He knew what his human felt and he knew that Hiccup enjoyed it. Hiccup shaked his head and wiped his neck with his sleeve and reluctantly went out of the shadows to face the million questions that awaited him.

1 Day later

After the large bombardment of questions and answering I don't know to most of them Hiccup sat on his bed with an ice block on his headache. Toothless was worried for Hiccup and the stress he was dealing with so he got up and licked Hiccups hand trying to comfort him. "I'm okay bud" Hiccup said to his dragon. He then curled up on his bed however instead of Tooth going to his bed he rapped Hiccup into an embrace before falling asleep on his riders bed. Before Hiccup could protest he fell asleep as well.

In the morning Toothless got up first and unwrapped his rider and went back to his sleeping spot. Hiccup on the other hand woke up a while later feeling rather empty inside. Slowly he got up and looked around noticing Toothless looking at him from his sleeping spot. Instead of Hiccup doing his usual morning routine he went to Toothless and curled up beside him. This act made Toothless’s heart soar as he licked the humans neck in that same wonderful spot. The boy below him shivered in pleasure. After the tongue left Hiccup clean himself off with his sleeve and got up to now start his routine. This earned a small whimpering noise from Toothless.”Listen bud I have to get ready then we can go to the forest”said Hiccup. With an excited noise Toothless licked his riders hand before he left for his bathroom. About half an hour later Hiccup came out of the bathroom looking freshly cleaned with a new viking outfit instead of his vest and green long sleeved shirt he had a sweater that was green and brown.His pants and boots were the same though. Hiccup walked over to his friend and gave him a pat on the head making toothless purr. Hiccup wanted to get away from all the stupid questions the vikings were asking so he and Toothless glided out his window and into the forest.

Walking in the woods was beautiful at any time of day especially when I'm with Toothless Hiccup thought. He stole a glance at his friend walking beside him beneath his skin Hiccup could see Tooth’s muscles bouncing as he walked. Blushing Hiccup turned to look the other way hoping Toothless didn’t notice him staring “God, what is going on with me” he thought . Toothless however had noticed Hiccup and he liked that Hiccup was succumbing to his charms. As they reached the cove Toothless started feeling pain in his hind legs which startled him off course but the pain had gone away as quickly as it came. Hiccup of course noticed his friend wince at the pain but then go back to normal “You okay bud” Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded to his friend, descending into the cove toothless felt the pain again except it was in his front legs which sent him stumbling into the cove. However this time the pain spread like wild fire reaching throughout his body causing him to howl. Hiccup noticed immediately and tried to run up to toothless but the dragons tail knocked him to the ground. Toothless thrashed around at the pain howling at the pure agony of it. Suddenly he began to glow and the sound of snapping bones could be heard throughout the forest. Hiccup ran towards the light no longer seeing Toothless he reached forward only to grab air as the light disappeared. Toothless was gone.


	4. Back and Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is found...Enjoy!

Chapter 4  
Hiccup was sitting on a rock in the cove where he first met Toothless looking over the waters with a blank expression. His best friend has left him and he can’t even figure out where his friend has gone. “Of course life had done this to me” Hiccup said bitterly, he had fallen in a deep depression since his friend disappeared literally right before his eyes 4 days ago. He couldn’t go back to work because Gobbers rule still applied. He also didn’t want to go home so he stayed at the cove hoping for his friends return. He managed to survive on rabbits and fish with his traps made from branches and rope along with his trusty knife. Hiccup sadly curled up in a fetal position and buried his face in his hands. 

Nearby Hiccup heard rustling in the bushes hoping to see his friend he went towards it however instead of seeing Toothless he was disappointed with the figure of Astrid. “Hey Hiccup” she said surprised “I thought I’d find you here”. Hiccup simply said nothing and walked back to his previous position and curled up again. “Listen Hiccup everyone's worried about you. you haven’t come home and who knows what you’ve eaten” Astrid said. 

“I don’t want to go home Astrid and I’m fine I’ve been surviving on rabbits, fish and deer” said Hiccup

“Well ok uhh see you soon I guess” 

More days passed and Hiccup was still waiting for his friends arrival and he started to doubt that toothless was even alive. Hiccup got up off the ground to finally leave the cove to walk back. These days he was very lonely but Astrid always came to see him, much to Snotlouts displeasure because he was starting to get jealous of Hiccup spending time with his girl. Walking into the forest he decided to go towards the ocean instead of his house. He always found the ocean calming and relaxing because of the sounds it makes when going up to the sand and when it returns back into the ocean. 

Walking along the beach calmed Hiccup as he remembered all the good memories he and Toothless had here. He smiled to himself as he walked until he noticed scorch marks on the floor near a fallen tree. It still looked fresh and the tree was newly broken as well. He looked around to see for a dragon but he couldn’t find one. He searched through the trees, under the rocks and in the water. Still he didn’t find anything feeling disappointed he sat down on the fallen log only to see something glistening in the sand. Full of excitement Hiccup picked it up to examine it and what he found was the black scale of a night fury. Excited he looked around for more and found a trail leading to the forest. He followed it through the forest to see it end on the base of a rather large oak tree. Looking up he saw a creature this creature has a humanoid shape and small black scales that cover the length of its body it had nice black hair and a human nose and lips but he had night fury ears or nubs on the top of his head along with a tail that had on side missing from it. “T..t..oothless” Hiccup stuttered, the creature opened its night fury green eyes and stared at Hiccup studying him until it leapt from the tree only to land on Hiccup licking his face while grinning with his toothless mouth. “It is you”Hiccup screamed at the creature before giving him a hug. Toothless purred at the touch of his rider and wrapped his own hands around him inhaling his scent. The last thing the dragon remembered was pain and then appearing on the beach way too exhausted to walk so he climbed a tree and fell asleep...For a long time. Finally reunited with his rider he started to lick his face but for some reason Hiccup pushed him away. Toothless took a step back feeling hurt, Hiccup noticed this and said “Sorry bud its just kind of awkward now because well you look kinda human and well its weird for a human to lick another human so um...yah”. Toothless just growled a bit before turning and pointing towards the direction of the village. Hiccup got what he was saying, “Ok bud lets finally get you home”.

On the way home Toothless kept wondering if he could express his feelings to Hiccup while he was is in this new form. Hiccup looked up at his now very tall friend and noticed him thinking and decided not to press on what he’s thinking about, however Hiccup found his own eyes begin to wander around his friends muscular frame to ,his muscles his chest, his tail and his behind. Hiccup looked away blushing and he wondered “What the hell is wrong with me”. Hiccup was too distracted and he walked straight into a tree. Landing on his butt he held his head which was hurting, above he heard laughter and looked up to see Toothless laughing his head off at Hiccups mistake. Hiccup blushed and looked away before getting up and walking towards Berk.

When the happy friends arrived the villagers gave them strange and fearful looks as they walked through the crowd. Hiccup and Toothless noticed their staring but ignored them as they walked past. Reaching to the great hall Toothless fell on the stairs making Hiccup giggle before he helped his friend. Stoick looked away from the man he was talking to and his eyes bulged at the sight of Toothless and Hiccup. “What in Thors name is that” he exclaimed. Before reaching for his axe which was close by. “Stop” Hiccup yelled (shocking I know) he stood in front of Toothless with his arms spread out to away from his sides. Stoick hesitated before lowering his axe “Ok Hiccup you better start explaining what’s going on here” he said.

Hiccup re-told his story on how he found Toothless like this and that he didn’t know how this happened. Toothless was seated a little farther away from the father and son, feeling uncomfortable as the glares of the villagers reached his senses. He walked to Hiccup before giving him a timid whine. Hiccup looked at him and said “If you want to go home Toothless we can in a few minutes you just have to ignore them” he said while gesturing to the villagers. Toothless give Hiccup another whine before returning to his seat on one of the benches. While Hiccup and his father talked more and more, Toothless decide to test out his new abilities. He began to walk around still a bit wobbly and then he started to run using his tail for balance. He began to wiggle his new toes and stretch his new but still powerful limbs. He wondered if he could still spit fireballs to test his theory he tried to shoot one but it only came out as little tiny blue ball of fire that lost energy in the first few centimetres. He stretched his wings that felt stiff from lack of use. 

Hiccup, turned around to see his friend stretching his wings with a timid yawn. He smiled to himself, “Ok bud we can go home but we need to discuss some arrangements” said Hiccup. With a smile he wandered up to Hiccup before giving him a hug and taking his hand to lead him towards the house. Hiccup laughed as he was pulled along to his house by his tired and eager friend. When they got to their bedroom after Hiccup said goodnight to his father they noticed that there was only one bed. Hiccup, noticed his friend going towards the cold stone on the floor and said “Bud you can sleep on my bed tonight”. Toothless looked very hopeful before lying down next to Hiccup and pulling a blanket over them. He purred in a soft melody that made Hiccup fall asleep. When Hiccup fell asleep Toothless moved closer to fall asleep to his riders scent.


	5. Sorry

I'm sorry to all my readers I wont be writing any new chapters soon. I have to wait until school finishes (too busy) and then I can get back to writing I'm sorry again. Byeeeee:)


	6. A Normal Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary morning on Berk...

Chapter 5  
Hiccup woke to the sound of his dragon purring into his ear. He turned his head to see his cute friend sleeping next to him lightly snoring. With a small smile on his face Hiccup carefully got himself out of bed. He went and did his morning routine without waking his friend. “Hey dad” whispered Hiccup to his father as he walked down the stairs, “Hello son” replied his father rather gloomily. 

“what’s wrong” said Hiccup

“Its the fact that you and Tooth have been growing really close and people are thinking…”

“Thinking what dad”

“That you and the creature may be having...uh relations” said Stoick

“What...NO!” said Hiccup while blushing

“Well I hope thats not the case cause you know I would have to follow the law son….” replied Stoick grimly “Anyway I have to go to a meeting with the viking council and I’ll be back in a few days, so don’t break anything”

“I know dad” replied Hiccup with a scowl on his face “bye”

“Bye son”

After saying goodbye Stoick left the house closing the door quietly so they wouldn’t wake toothless. After his father left Hiccup sighed and sat down to eat his breakfast. Meanwhile, upstairs Tooth was beginning to wake up, opening his eyes Tooth was ready to greet the world together with his rider instead he was greeted with an empty bed and hungry stomach. He began to get up until he fell over thanks to his new legs which he still wasn’t used to yet. Growling, he forced himself up and walked to the bathroom tripping over almost everything in the room he first bumped into the wall then he bumped into the Hiccups desk along with his pile of clothes, his previous rock-bed (which he promptly stubbed his toe on) and finally fell into the doorway of the bathroom. He began to feel really stupid as he waddled his way to the wooden basin (sink) and then he splashed his face with water and looked into the wall (there were no mirrors) and let out a loud yawn which came out in the form of a night fury screech. After putting on his designated outfit he marched out the bedroom door and walked slowly….very slowly down the stairs. When he eventually reached the bottom he saw Hiccup trying his best not to laugh. Toothless turned a deep shade of purple after seeing his friend’s expression, after wobbling down to the table near the fire Hiccup put some raw fish in front of Toothless which he ate with much excitement. After satisfying Toothless’ massive appetite, Hiccup took toothless’s plate as well as his own and he noticed for the first time his friend was naked and his dragonhood was standing out staring hiccup in the face, slightly panicking on the inside he took tooth's’ hand and helped his now confused dragon up the stairs (dragons don’t normally wear clothes). He began to work using his mother's old spinning needle, which he had to use a lot because his clothes get burned from blacksmithing. Using some of his father’s wool he created a shirt and pants for his friend. After trying them on Toothless spinned around checking himself out before falling to the ground because of the dizzyness. Laughing, hiccup helped his friend off the floor. Toothless, made a purring noise and pushed Hiccup in the direction of the door. “Okay bud, we can go outside but we have to take this slow because people will be swarming us about you and about the massive dragon attack so stick close to me okay?” Hiccup said in a firm voice. Toothless nodded before pushing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the chapter you guys have been waiting for :) I will be back writing more soon so don't worry I'm not giving up just yet!! Sorry this one is shorter but I will try my best to make the other chapter longer to compensate.  
> -AF07


	7. So close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm sorry that it takes so long to post I have school and I'm pretty sure you all know how that goes. So I may not be posting again in a while but I will try my best. I also want to thank all of those who read my story and taking time away from all your meaningful lives.

Chapter 6

The bright light of the sun reached the pair of friends as well as the loud argueing of the villagers. As Hiccup set his feet outside and became known to the villagers they became silent, besides the whispers of the occasional gossiper. Grabbing Toothless’ hand they walked walked side by side ignoring the constant whispers of the villagers. “What the hell is that” Hiccup heard a villager say. Stopping at the edge of the crowd of vikings he said “This is my nightfury Toothless, he may look different but he is the same at heart, I know nothing of the attack on the village and why the dragons came from the South, if you have any questions ask my father when he returns, good day”. The viking crowd dispersed but the tension and sorrow was still in the air. Last night he couldn’t see the damage properly but now as he looked around he could see the massive amount of destruction the dragons caused. Most homes were leveled besides the war generals houses like the Stoick and Snotlout's father’s houses, the ones that weren’t leveled were still burned to the crisp. Half the livestock were gone and the newest dragons were gone as well. Noticing his friend’s distress Toothless brought down his head and nudged Hiccups in a very dragon way. Hiccup smiled in spite of himself and ruffled his friends dark locks on his head, “C’mon bud let’s go to cove”Hiccup whispered. As they were reaching the cove Hiccup noticed something shining on the ground, “Hey bud look at this” Hiccup said. Toothless walked forward and looked down at the sparkling material with a confused look before carefully placing it in his hand. The dust glowed a brighter light in Toothless’ palm. “Toothless’...this stuff looked like the stuff that was around you when you changed” Hiccup stammered. Toothless’ dropped the dust not wanting to lose his current form. Hiccup noticed his haste to drop the powder “Do you not want to change back” Hiccup asked. Toothless blushed and shook his head no before giving Hiccup a Toothless’ type smile. “Mkay then” HIccup muttered to himself apparently.

P.O.V Change: Toothless  
That was close I thought as I gazed down on my cute little human who was know walking ahead of me. My gaze wandered to his skinny frame so unlike an male viking I had ever seen so slim and yet not in an ugly way. My tail wagged in delight as my thought turned dirtier and dirtier and.. “Toothless’ we’re here bud” My Hiccup said snapping out of my “hot” thoughts. I looked at the village and my ears drooped knowing the destruction my people caused even though I was sure that it was not of their free will, it still filled me with shame about what my people had done. We were back on the enemy list of the vikings which was sure not going to end well. “Uh Toothless” Hiccup said “Do you know if you can talk?”. I paused for a second and opened my mouth and a slurred I and “don’t” came out of my mouth. I was both shocked and happy at the same time I could finally tell Hiccup my feelings though I want to say it at the right moment, I jumped for joy almost hitting Hiccup with my tail. “okay bud calm down” Hiccup said with a small smile on his face “We got practicing to do”

1 day later 

Much to my dismay yesterday HIccup decided to build my bed while I practiced on my speaking in a different room, after he claimed he needed “quiet time” but it turns out he tricked me and he managed to finish the build. After reading children books on English speaking I seemed to understand everything (the dragon brain learns quicker than a human). So far I seemed to be able to speak okay. Getting off my bed I noticed my human was gone freaking out a little I checked all around the room and downstairs until I heard the soft beautiful humming of my human while he was in the shower. Sighing deeply I sauntered upstairs to take a change of clothes, as I was changing hiccup managed to finish his bath. As he walked into the room I saw the cutest blush on his face as he noticed my shirtless torso. Flexing a bit I put my shirt on and looked over see Hiccup turn even more red as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

He was fully clothed and I didn’t get to peek a look at his body but I did see he was worried about something, he had a frown on his face and he seemed nervous so I sat down next to him and put my arm around him. Trying to comfort him it seemed to work, “It’s okay bud I’m fine” he said. He then got up from the bed and left the room leaving me alone on the bed. Yah, he isn’t fine

Hiccup POV  
I’m feet strange whenever I’m near Toothless he always make me feel elated and happy and...safe, that’s why I left him on my bed I’m godsdamn confused (no not a spelling error think viking) I know he will give me space but I’m not sure how long that will last. I climbed my way down into the cove and sat by the shore near the little pond or lake, whatever. I watched the light shine on the water and the numerous fish that somehow never run out. I kept trying to think about other things but my mind always leads back to Toothless and how he always protects, me holds me and listens to me like no one ever could. A roar woke me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Toothless climbing down into the cove, I smiled a little realizing that he really can’t stand being alone. He came down and sat next to me holding my hand under his, he allowed me to lean on his shoulder, he stiffened at first but then he relaxed. I looked up at him and saw those beautiful green eyes looking at me with so much love and adoration. I looked back down to the water and fell into a peaceful sleep with Toothless in my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there may be some "hot" stuff so if you don't like that don't read cx

Chapter 7  
Returning from the cove with Toothless in hand is something that I loved, he kept me close in the winter weather and he even defended me from some wolves that happened to be wandering nearby. As we returned to the village I saw people begining to rebuild not only their family ties but their houses on top of the smoldering wreck which was the town. All of the people's eyes had dark rings underneath and a lot of bags after a sleepless night. 

Toothless, looked around nervously as people began giving him angry glances. Blaming him for the attack on the town after all Toothless comes back and he is basically human after the attacks happen, that had to arouse suspicion in the town. 

Walking into the house I noticed a wonderful smell and saw Gobber leaning over a pot of stew stirring it slowly.

“Ye smell that Hiccup that's my famous sheep liver stew that oughta get yer hair growing and I don’t mean the ones on yer head” said Gobber

“Gobber!”exclaimed Hiccup loudly while blushing

“What I’m just trying to lighten the mood everyone so gloomy”  
“Thanks for the stew Gobber” said Hiccup

“Alright then it's done I’m gonna leave this for you guys to eat while I go home and take a nap”

“Wait, Gobber your home wasn’t destroyed?”Asked Hiccup

“No” he replied

“Anyway I have to get going, Later Hiccup” 

“Bye Gobber” 

He left and closed the door with a bang that made the house shake. I looked at Toothless who had the same worried and concerned expression as I did. He nudged against my shoulder calming me a bit. I smiled despite everything that’s going on and looked at him to find him looking at me with adoration. He grabbed my hand leading upstairs and he sat next to me on the bed with a weird look on his face.

Toothless POV  
I looked into my human's eyes and found myself lost in those beautiful orbs, after awhile he gave me a weird look and I looked down realizing that I was staring at him. He rested a hand on my hand which made my scales turn a shade of purple. I interlaced our fingers causing him to blush with the cutest tint on his tan cheeks. Hiccup looked at me and said “Um..Toothless I want to hear your voice if you’ve had enough practice yet”. I looked at him nervously and my scales got darker. I opened my mouth and at first no sound came out then I cleared my throat and said “Hello Hiccup”. Hiccup gasped with a smile on his face and I gave him a wide grin. He blushes at my smile and pulled me close to him, he buried his face in my chest sighing at the warmth found there. I then felt him trail up to look at my face. I looked down to see him staring at me with adoration in his beautifully green eyes. Suddenly he started getting closer to my face, closer and closer until our noses touched, then he put his lips over mine giving me a soft kiss. Surprised at how good it felt and the shock that was running through me I was unresponsive until Hiccup ran his hand under my shirt over my chest I then began to respond kissing back with full force causing my human to moan in delight.

Hiccup POV  
Kissing toothless is perhaps the best feeling ever his soft lips over mine and his hands running down my sides and my hand gliding over his chest muscles feeling every part of him. I moaned in delight as Toothless stopped kissing me and migrated to my neck biting and licking the soft skin there making me moan loudly. I placed my arms at the hem of his shirt wanting him to take it off he growled at first then took off his shirt slowly in front of me I couldn’t even look away it was so mesmerising seeing those muscles bounce as his arms raised up. He then took off my shirt in one very fast motion causing me to welp at the sudden coldness. 

I felt Toothless start to go over my chest kissing and licking the soft skin there before migrating to a nipple taking it in his mouth swirling it around causing me to moan loudly. I then pushed him off of me slightly and started kissing his dark neck biting and licking at the soft scales. I trailed down to where his nipples should be and suck on the tender flesh earning me a moan from my partner I trailed down further to lick Toothless’ tight stomach and slight abs. I felt something touch my neck and I looked down to see a very large bulge with a wet spot forming over the imprint through Toothless’ pants. He then growled at me and pushed my back against the bed grinding against me making me moan with the friction we grinded back and forth not wanting to stop until I came in my pants and then Toothless came covering his pants with large amounts of his seed. 

I lay down exhausted from our activities and Toothless got up and grabbed us so new pants and tossed the old ones aside. He dragged his bed next to mine making “our” bed. He then lied down next to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck and before we drifted to sleep I murmured “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient it has been hectic for me these past few months I was really focused on school and all that stuff but now I will post this chapter and hopefully do another one as fast as I can.


	9. Longer than expected

Sorry I haven't been posting the new chapter I've been busy with school and I have a boyfriend now who means the world to me, but I haven't stopped working on this don't worry its just delayed ;).


End file.
